Flying on Valentine's Day
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot featuring Ikki, Ringo, Kazu, Emily, and other characters getting together for a Valentine's Day's festival. Post-Manga.


Pairings:

Ikki/Ringo

Kazu/Emily

Spitfire/Simca (hinted)

Agito/Akito/Yayoi (hinted)

Various others

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that any of them practically hated Valentine's Day, it was no one ever paid much attention to it. Now things were a little different. After the battle between Kogarasumaru and Genesis things had settled down for the AT riders and many of them were taking the peace time in stride.<p>

"Remind me why you volunteered for this stupid festival?" Agito questioned Buccha even though their teacher was currently in the middle of giving a lesson.

"It's something I do every now and then. Besides who knows I may find someone." He answered ignoring Agito's death glare. "Do _you _or Akito have anyone to spend tomorrow with?"

If looks could kill Buccha would have been a fat corpse with multiple slash marks around his body. What annoyed Agito was how his fellow teammate seemed to ignore him and focus back on the lesson being taught.

"Maybe if you did you wouldn't be such an angry little guy." Kazu snickered in front of him. The next thing he knew he was flying out the window with a foot-shaped bruise on his cheek.

"Kazu!" Emily cried running over to see if he was alright. He was lying on the ground with blood comically pouring from his nose and mouth with a crowd forming around him. Quickly she jumped down to get him on his feet.

"Agito!" Ms. Tomita shouted putting her chalk down. "Why did you do that?"

Agito still with rage in his eyes yelled so loud ever classroom in the hallway could hear him. "It's his fucking fault!"

In his mind Akito tried to rein in his blood thirsty side. 'Maybe you should let me take over.'

'Quiet!'

Across the hallway laughter could be heard from a few male students. "I knew he didn't have anyone! Hell, shrimp's probably never even made it to first base!"

Promptly Agito grabbed a chair (after kicking some guy off it) and stomped into said classroom. Following this fear-ridden screaming could be heard.

"Say Ms. Tomita do you plan on spending Valentine's Day with anyone?" one student pimped up.

Immediately she became flustered. "W-Well n-n-no! I-I was planning on going on a group date with my f-friends and their bo-boyfriends. B-But what if one of them-"

One perverted student decide he might as well try his luck. "Cool! So will you be my date for to-"

Said student then received a roundhouse kick from one of the many female students that had started to grow embarrassed. In no time the whole of the classroom was chatting and arguing with Ms. Tomita rambling to herself about what might happen to her among so many horny men.

"He's mine you bitch!"

"Over my dead body whore!"

"Fine then, I'll race you for him!"

"Deal! Just don't try anything tomorrow night when we're on our date!"

The two female students grabbed their ATs and were out the door in less than a minute.

'Funny, ever since we defeated Genesis a lot more people have been getting into ATs now.' Ringo thought watching the scene unfold around her. Around 40% of the whole school were Stormriders including some of the teachers. To Ringo it was almost surreal.

"Hey Ringo! Earth to Ringo!"

"What?"

Yayoi was staring at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "Come-one we're having lunch on the rooftop unless you want to stay around here."

The classroom had now devolved into a chamber of yelling, confessions, fighting, and a few kinder students were trying to snap Ms. Tomita out of her fantasies.

"So anyone got any plans for tomorrow night? Yayoi started things off biting into her rice ball.

They sat in a close knit circle with their own space away from some of the other students who were on the roof.

"I'm helping my dad out with a few things during festivals going on downtown." Buccha stated devouring the mother lode of food he'd brought. "If anyone has any leftover chocolate feel free to donate."

Agito in disgust thought he'd get back at his teammate for earlier on. "I knew you didn't have a date fatty."

"And once again, neither do you shorty." A playful voice chided him.

In rage Agito swung a kick at the railing sending a blast of air. Landing next to Ringo Nue smiled joyfully. Following the final battle he'd decided to pop in and out of the school annoying any one he got the chance to. Agito being a prime example.

"Oi Yayoi!"

Groaning the girl walked over and took the Fang King's ATs from him after bringing out a bang full of tools. With tears falling from her eyes she held up the ATs for all to see. "This is why I can't go out! This bastard keeps pushing these things to their limits forcing me to keep tuning them up! He's evil!"

"If you want to stop tuning them just make 'em better!" Agito yelled growing a tick mark on his forehead.

Speaking up for the first time one of the newest members of the group, a third year named Chiyoko and rookie Stormrider spoke up, "Okay and here comes the good news. Me and my brother have dates for tomorrow."

"Chiyoko didn't you say your brother was dating the leader of the pink panthers?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah he is, word is he plans on going to third base."

"Provided Natsumi doesn't cut anything important off." Agito darkly joked.

"How come everything you say has to be violent or dark?" Emily questioned sitting next to Kazu who had an ice pack on his cheek.

At that moment Agito decided he was tired of the discussion and switched back to Akito. 'I'm too tired for this shit.'

"Hey guys, where's Onigiri and Ikki? I haven't seen either of them since last morning?" Ringo asked noticing the new Sky King and chubby rider were missing all day.

All the boys (including Nue) got disgusted, downcast looks in their eyes. Clearly they knew something the girls didn't.

"We had to take steps." Kazu said almost fearful.

"He's our friend and teammate but…" Akito sounded the most sorrowful out of all of them.

"He's still Onigiri." Buccha answered getting a hard look.

"He'll forgive us one day." Nue said taking a bite out of Kazu's lunch much to his chagrin.

"What did you guys do?" Emily asked now getting angry and concerned.

It was no secret Onigiri was a mega-pervert with a mind more perverted than anyone could fathom. Valentine's Day was a gold mine for people like him but even still, he was their teammate and friend.

"To make sure he didn't do anything stupid or wrong we conceived him to stay home until Valentine's Day was over." Kazu answered acting like he was in pain.

Ringo wasn't fooled. "You locked him up in his room so he wouldn't spy on anyone having sex or couples didn't you?"

All their faces fell.

"You think we had a better idea!? It was the only way!" They cried.

"It's not like he's going to hurt himself." Spoke a green-haired boy sitting near Buccha. Another of the team's newest members; Hiroyuki, was the son of Tokyo's greatest locksmith and he brought that same ability to AT-riding. "I put extra tight locks on his house that'll deactivate after Valentine's Day's over."

"You say that like that's stopped him before." Yayoi growled remembering some of the more unpleasant memories of their perverted friend on Valentine's Day.

"And what about Ikki?"

No one spoke up. Ringo kept looking back and forth between everyone growing increasingly worried.

Nue spoke up first. "I've been asking around and no's really seen him, not even some of the Kings."

Akito spoke up again with sadness in his voice. "I tried calling his apartment but he only left a message saying he was working on something important."

"A new technique?"

"Nope." Buccha stated returning to his lunch.

Ringo was started to get worried now more than ever. Everything had fallen into some kind of new balance after Ikki defeated Sora. Aside from everything else she still wasn't sure where they stood in terms of a relationship.

'Where are we?' she asked looking at the sky. 'Close friends, family, or partners? Do you want to be something more like me?'

Ringo kept her thoughts to herself even as her friends broke out in laughter and arguments. They all didn't see anything wrong with her but Emily did, probably because she went through a similar phase with Kazu.

Thinking back at first their relationship started out as completely awkward but over time they began to enjoy themselves. Riding, at school, dates, and everything in between. They were both more happy than they thought possible. She wished she could do the same for Ikki and Ringo.

'What the hell's running through your head Ikki? After all we went through is that not enough?' Emily bitterly thought to her leader. While Ikki had a hell of lot more virtuous traits than negatives he was still blind when it came to romantic feelings.

A warm hand grasp hers making her realize Kazu had been staring at her. He flashed her a happy smile she returned in earnest. She loved that about him.

'Just you wait 'til tomorrow night Emily.' Kazu thought remembering all he'd done to make sure his and Emily's Valentine's would be one to remember.

"And that's how it all happened." Hiroyuki finished telling the story of how he end up getting a date. "All in all I think tomorrow's going to awesome."

"Sure as long as nothing screws it up." Buccha said. "You did lock Onigiri's house so he wouldn't get out right?"

Hiroyuki looked offended. "I may be the new guy but trust me, I always complete whatever is asked of me." 'I just hope his stink isn't as powerful as every says it is.'

* * *

><p>Somewhere below an impossibly fancy house sat Onigiri locked in a room with four locks and three digital locks on the door. The room wasn't a prison but it barely had anything besides a TV, bed, fridge, bathroom, and a bookcase containing books.<p>

Not one of them a porn magazine.

"…They'll pay for this." Muttered a crazed Onigiri who knew tomorrow was Valentine's Day. The day when all the beautiful, big-breasted and perfect body girls would be out. The day he'd spent some weeks thinking about.

Reaching underneath the bed Onigiri pulled out a shiny new pair of A-Ts he could use to escape. He'd been practicing ever since the final battle and had come up with a few new tricks of his own. With images of stripping chicks and hearts dancing in his eyes he began his escape.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ringo lay down for me." Ikki calm said as he turned to face the red-headed Stormrider. <em>

_Feeling all the strength drain from her body she complied lying on the soft mattress. In no time Ikki was crawling on top of her planting soft kisses on her neck. _

"_I-Ikki what's gotten into you?" she stuttered with her cheeks as red as her hair. _

"_You did. I finally realized Ringo. After everything I love-" _

_**RING! **_

Ringo was ten seconds away from screaming if Mikan hadn't walked in on her holding a break feast plate.

"Wow, for you to be that mad you must have been dreaming about Ikki again." She said setting the plate down.

"Is it that obvious?" Ringo asked sitting up and started to eat.

Laughing lightly her sister turned to the photo of team Kogarasumaru. Like all her sisters they were all waiting for the time Ikki would finally make he and Ringo "official" if he didn't he would have to endure the wrath of his surrogate sisters.

"BYE GUYS! I"LL BE BACK BY ELEVEN!" came Ume's unusually happy voice followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Heh, say Mikan do you plan on spending today with anyone?" Ringo asked as she ate. The answer she got was slightly surprising.

"Yeah, there's one person, said he'd like to spend the day with me as friends."

"Someone we know?" Ringo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one you need to worry about. After you finish eating go spend the day with that little idiot that used to hang around here." Mikan's smile was as it ever was; warm and loving. "Today's NOT the day to spend all by yourself got it?"

Smiling in return Ringo quickly finished her break feast and got dressed. 'Today's the day. Nothing stops me, not a challenger, not a rule, or law. Nothing.'

As Ringo expected Ikki's apartment was empty. A cold knot formed in the pit of her stomach. 'Could he be at…Simca's or…Kururu's?' In a second she was racing over rooftops, power lines, and the wind itself until she reached Simca's apartment. Just like with Ikki she wasn't there making the knot tighter. 'Wait…what if she's at…'

Normally most people didn't go to the cemetery on Valentine's Day but to Ringo's sadness there were a handful. It was sad when the people you loved didn't love you back but she considered it sadder if they died before you could tell them how you feel. Ringo believed Simca felt this way towards Spitfire.

Sure enough Simca was kneeling before a tombstone with flames carved on it, a bouquet of flowers.

"And Kazu's gotten together with Emily. He's happy so don't worry." Her voice had a faint hint of sadness to it that Ringo picked up on.

Quietly she kneeled beside her, nodding her greetings then saying a silent prayer for the fallen king of the Flame Road. Simca and Ringo had never been on the best of terms but lately they'd been finding some middle ground with each other and the bad blood slowly fading away.

"Judging by the look on your face you thought I would be spending today with Ikki." Now there was a playful edge to her voice.

"Yes, have you seen him around?" Ringo didn't feel the need to hide anything seeing her fears weren't confirmed.

"No I haven't, people say for the past few days he's been running around town." Simca said putting on a thinking expression.

"Racing other riders?"

"No." Simca said surprising Ringo. "More like doing favors and believe it or not shopping."

Nearly every thought in Ringo's mind became jumbled at Simca's answer. Ikki wasn't the type to spend hard earned money on things like chocolate or stupid love cards. It simply wasn't in his character.

"I called and he's not at Kururu's so don't worry your pretty little head." Simca perked up with a smile making Ringo jump. Her face eased back into a softer expression Ringo had rarely seen from her former rider. "You should stop worrying so much about Ikki and those kinds of things. He's a special case, no matter what cage you put him in or hard much you tie him down he'll break free of. Nothing can bind him…expect you Ringo."

"W-What?" Ringo asked unable to believe what she'd just heard. 'How can I bind Ikki?'

"At one point I had him but then he realized who it was who really stood by him this whole time. Even when you two were forced to fight he'd thought of you more than anything. When he defeated Sora and after." Simca looked Ringo in the eye with respect. "Ringo, just go tell the idiot you two are a couple and if he says no just kick his ass."

In all the time she'd known her Ringo had never thought she'd hear such advice from Simca. A smile took form on her face. "Thank you Simca and happy Valentine's Day."

"You too and if you can…remember Ikki's always been a sucker for big boobs."

Ringo had sped off with speed and nimble care not wanting to hear anymore of Simca's advice. She'd heard all she needed to.

* * *

><p>In truth Yayoi had begun to enjoy tuning up ATs more than she ever thought, especially Agito's. Leaning back in her chair she wondered what life was like for him, three personalities so different from each other all in one body. Frankly she found Lind to be scary, Agito to be an asshole, and Akito to of course be the most likable.<p>

'Still if they ever need me I'll be there for them.' She thought somewhat sheepishly as she finished tuning up the ATs. The day had gone by with her parents asking her if she planned on doing anything, she told them she already had a lover to attend to.

_RING! _

"Coming!" getting up she ran down to the front door wondering who it could be. When she opened the door she found a certain Fang King standing before her dressed in casual clothing.

"Agito before you open your big fat mouth I've already fin…Akito?" She finally noticed the position of the eye patch symbolizing the most tranquil personality was in control.

"Hey Yayoi. Listen I know this is sudden but…we spent all day looking for Ikki but we couldn't find him and gave up. Then I remembered yesterday and…do you want to go to the festival? I promise I'll make up for Agito working you like a slave dog." As usual his voice as laced with all the kindness she'd come to expect.

Inside it warmed her heart to know he was kind enough to do such a thing even if it did give people the wrong idea.

"Sure thing." A light blush formed on her cheeks. "J-Just let me go change into something better than this, I'll be right back."

In the ten minutes she was gone Akito heard Agito pimp in. 'Switch with me.'

'You plan on turning this into a date?' Akito asked interested.

'Just shut-up and switch! And Lind, not a word out of you understand!'

'…'

'Treat her nicely!' Akito happily reminded switching control.

By the time Yayoi came back Agito had his ATs on with an annoyed expression on his face. Walking outside he grabbed her by the hand. "Hold on tight and don't fall off."

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled getting an idea about what was going to happen.

Agito's slasher smile was plastered all over his face. "We're taking the _best _route to downtown."

Yayoi didn't stop screaming until she adjusted to Agito's crazed maneuvers which took about five minutes. 'Why did I become this maniac's tuner?'

* * *

><p>"We can make it if we hustle." Kazu said jumping a set of cars with Emily in tow. They'd decided spend the whole day riding before moving down to the festival. All in all it'd been a pretty good day for the lovers.<p>

"Care to place a bet on who gets there first?" she asked playful gaining a lead on him. "Loser has to follow the other to every attraction or event with no questions?"

Kazu's face split in a grin. "Sure thing, just don't be surprised when you lose."

They sped up and down building and streets in no real hurry besides simply enjoying themselves. All was well until they smelt a disgusting smell fill their nostrils. Kazu's face went ashen.

"No way…no fucking way. Hiroyuki…you said…"

From out of the shadows a short, pudgy figure rocketed forward with one AT on his head. "PAYBACK TIME!"

* * *

><p>Hiroyuki glanced up at the light filled sky in sound wonder and fear. Nue, his fellow riders, and others looked at him.<p>

"What's wrong Hiroyuki?" Black Burn asked with one arm around a girl he'd recently romanced.

"It's like…I feel like I forgot something…something important." Shrugging he turned back to his date. "Never mind let's just get back to partying."

Following his lead everyone continued their enjoyment of the festival.

* * *

><p>Kazu had to admit Onigiri had been improving his 'Smell Road' in the weeks following their victory. His speed was greater but more importantly every time either he or Emily got close their senses were assaulted by a noxious smell that made them fall back giving Onigiri a lead.<p>

'I can't believe this! We're losing on Valentine's Day to the biggest pervert on the whole team! No! There's no way we're losing and besides…' he glanced at his watch, it was nearing nine o'clock. 'We're running out of time!'

With a quick burst of speed Kazu was neck in neck with his teammate just as they flew through the air and landed on the railings of a skyscraper. He just close enough to knock Onigiri off his balance when he spun around releasing another wave of noxious gas.

"What the hell is that?" Kazu shouted pulling back with his nose covered.

"Slum Spin 360!" Onigiri yelled speeding off on his single AT.

"Kazu!" Emily grabbed him and pulled him away seeing the trail of sweat and slim turned slim that Onigiri had left in his wake. "You gotta give him credit, he comes up with weirdest of techniques."

"I hear ya'. I think he used that stuff to disable the locks, Hiroyuki said he made the locks water proof but with Onigiri's sweat and ATs…" It was too disturbing to think about so Kazu simply focused on the race.

Up and down a series of skyscrapers they all were nearing the downtown area of Tokyo where the festival was in full swing.

"This is it Kazu! Emily! If you plan on stopping me now's the time to it!" Onigiri's voice came out in a boom. The tone of his voice was one that set Kazu into a different mindset, it was the tone Ikki used when he challenged him or when someone dared him to do more than he thought he was able of.

'This is a practice run. Of all things this fat idiot is giving us some AT practice so we don't get completely rusty.' Kazu thought happily. Facing Emily he could see she'd arrived at the same conclusion. "Time to test out a new trick."

Smiling she grabbed his hand. "The same one you told me about before?"

He nodded.

"Then let's go!"

Kicking up their speed the two began to advance towards Onigiri even with all the jumps, leaps, and rail riding they had to do as they moved from building to building. Seeing them on his tail Onigiri performed his Slum Spin 360 thinking that would throw them off his tail.

As the wave of gas and sweat hit them Kazu and Emily began to spin rapidly creating sparks with their ATs. Small explosions began to quietly lift them off the surface of the building they were riding down, growing in strength do to the gas Onigiri kept releasing.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY BOOBS!" Onigiri spun faster creating a miniature tornado of gas and sweat that hit everywhere.

"Sorry buddy but tonight you are!" Together Kazu and Emily slammed their now red-hot ATs against the gas tornado creating an explosion that blasted them higher into the night sky, still with their hands intertwined.

"Flame Wheel Launch…I'd say it works." Emily happily said looking Kazu right in the eye.

"Yep and thanks for helping me with it." Kazu finished pressing his lips against hers enjoying the taste.

When the couple pulled back they smiled happily at each other completely unaware of the fact Onigiri had been blasted into the air as well and was now falling…towards a bathhouse. Upon landing Kazu realized his error and ran to the railings.

"Oh shit! Onigiri! Don't!"

Crossing both his hands across his chest and a look of steely cool masking his face Onigiri called back. "Perfect! I told you guys I wouldn't be denied my boobs…I meant it. Remember, next week we're getting back to daily practice!"

Those were the last words he said before the perverted Storm Rider crashed through the wooden rooftop. A chorus of screaming soon followed.

"That damn…fat…pervy little…" Kazu muttered shaking.

Emily patted him on the shoulder. "It's who he is after all. But hey, he'll be fine."

Kazu was about to reply when he noticed his watch going off. Frantically he grabbed Emily, ignoring her confusion and headed towards the festival ground.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ikki I give up. Where the hell are you?" Ringo asked sitting down on top a skyscraper watching the clouds drift lazy through the darkening sky. She'd search all over the city but never the purple-haired object of her affections.<p>

A breeze of wind hit her back causing her to turn around to find said person grinning at her.

"Sorry for disappearing act. I was uh…busy." He weakly chuckled scratching his head.

Pushing the anger aside Ringo thought now would be a good time since he was right in front of her. "Ikki…I-"

"Ringo just hold that thought for one minute." In half a second Ikki was upon her holding both her shoulders. Their eyes locked and try as he might he couldn't look away. "There's something I want to tell you, show you but…" his eyes finally turned away towards the collection of buildings overlooking the downtown area.

"The roof right?" she asked willing to follow him.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you there." In a heartbeat she was off racing up the side of the building. She couldn't lie, the anxiety was getting the best of her. 'No matter what's up there I'm going to tell him.'

Tailing right behind her Ikki couldn't help but admire her. He'd said she'd always been the one closest to him and he meant that with a passion. 'Now I want to be the one closest to you!' Grinning he lined himself up with her form perfectly.

All Ringo felt was a rush of gale-force air hit her back followed by a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Ikki…"

Everything else in the world disappeared leaving only her and him, for that she was so thankful. Looking up the moon looked so close she felt like she could touch it if she tried. Surprisingly when she did reach for it she saw Ikki's hand reach for it alongside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ringo." Ikki said softly landing on the rooftop.

What Ringo saw took her breathe away.

Spread out was a little picnic with flowers and food. It was small but it looked so neatly organized one couldn't help but admire the care put into it. Ringo was so memorized she hadn't even realized Ikki had picked her up bridal style and carried her over.

"So what do you think? I know it's cheesy as hell but it's what my gut told me to do." He said almost unsure of himself.

"N-No Ikki this is beautiful." She watched him pick up a rose and offer it to her. "Why did you do all this?"

Taking a deep breathe Ikki answered her with the conclusion he'd come to during his battle with Sora. "There are a lot of important things and people in my life Ringo but out of all them…you're number one. In other words I love you."

For about twenty seconds Ringo's brain completely shut down, rebooted, and then shut down again. Finally she managed to regain a grip on her mind. "You haven't been riding too hard have you?"

"I'm serious." His eyes had all the truth as his voice did. "I don't care about being Sky King or Storm King or any of that. I'm telling you this as Itsuki Minami, no one else." Looking up at the clouds he breathed out easily. "I can fly the skies all I want but it doesn't help if no one's there with me. Kazu, Emily, Buccha, Akito, Agito, Onigiri, and mostly importantly you. I want you to fly with me because I love you more than anything else."

Ringo felt like her heart was going to explode within her chest due to the confession but then her brain kicked in. "You know things could get…you know roses have thorns right?"

"Yeah but sometimes if you love the flower enough the thorns don't matter." He replied with a cheery grin.

Suddenly Ringo remembered Simca's words; _At one point I had him but then he realized who really stood behind him the whole time_. Against all her better instincts, all reasoning, she acted on her emotions. Taking the rose in hand she pressed her lips against his.

His arms wrapped around her neck while hers stroked his cheeks. Pulling away they both had red staining their cheeks.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ikki asked pushing a plate in her hands.

"…I was going to say we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend and if you don't like it well then…" taking the plate in hand she simply smiled. "Let's just enjoy dinner."

"Fine by me Ringo."

As they ate she asked Ikki how he managed to prepare such a dinner.

"Well you see," a rush of blood flowed into his cheeks. "I sorta of asked Buccha for help, did some odd jobs to earn some extra cash, and I asked him, the Rez Boa Dogs, and the Kintetsu Bulls help me out a little."

She giggled then continued eating. This is what she wanted, the chance to be with him without restrictions. 'Idiot…as long as it's Ikki…we'll always be free…just like the wind.'

After they finished the official couple cuddled next to each other to watch the night sky until the fireworks started going off. With her head on his shoulder Ringo felt herself drifting off into sleep until Ikki's voice shook her awake.

"Kazu you bastard!" his face had a grin on it making Ringo turn to face the sky.

A series of fireworks had gone off spelling out Emily's name followed by a clock-themed heart with a flaming arrow through her. Ringo's girlish impulses kicked in causing her to squeal in delight.

Even from high up they could faintly hear the sound of Emily's joyful squeals and Kazu's screams for air.

"Say Ringo what do you say we go down there and let everyone know we're official?" Ikki offered putting his arm around her waist.

"By all means." She said standing up.

Before they took off they shared one last passion filled kiss that sent sparks through both of them. Ikki felt his groan tighten but held his hormones in check, Ringo pressed her breasts against Ikki's chest yet refrained from going in further. Another day maybe.

Riding the wind in Ikki's arms was the best experience Ringo had ever had, it didn't end when they hit the ground as he still had his arm around her. Everyone looked up letting her see the smiles of all her friends. Yayoi was waving next to a begrudgingly grinning Agito, Buccha was winking at Ikki seeing as his plan was a success, his sisters were giving hir the thumps up with their respective dates waving too, the former Sleeping Forest members were doing the same though Nue appeared more interested in the girl he'd stricken up a conversation with earlier, their teacher Ms. Tomita was going nuts with another man her age smiling at them as he held her down, some of the minor teams (including their newest members) were cheering for them, a horribly beaten Onigiri who still cheered, and lastly Emily and Kazu were waving at them (Kazu still looking a little purple due to Emily's death hug).

Ikki stepped up grabbing a microphone. He still remembered Kanon and was determined not to have a repeat. In a big loud voice he boomed, "LISTEN UP! FROM NOW ON RINGO AND I ARE DATING! ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO TAKE IT UP WITH MY FIST!" To prove his point he slammed his fist into his palm with a sinister glare in his eyes. Kuu popped out of his head raising one feather as if to see he too would enforce Ikki's decree.

Amongst all the laughter and cheering Ringo and Ikki's lips met again. Just like that they weren't two Storm Riders, he wasn't the Storm King of the Hurricane Road, Sky King, or leader of Kogarasumaru. She wasn't the Thorn Queen of the Sonia Road or leader of Sleeping Forest. They didn't belong to anyone or anything expect each other. For that, they would never be more grateful.

* * *

><p><em>The End. <em>

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
